GAME OVER
by DreamThief 4 the keep
Summary: Jump Street is back for its finally ride. All of the old Members are back along with new faces and second generations. The game is in play and there is no another choice but to bulk up and see if you can survive the ride or its game over. especially when it's one of their own that is being target. will it be game over. Hanson, pen-hall , Hoff,Ioki, Fuller."we are on the boss level"


I do not own 21 jump streets or anything associated with it.  
Please review

"NYPD, move in! "The police bashed in the door of the underground club, stormed in with their guns locked and loaded. The peace lasted all of four seconds before shots were being fired from both ends. The smell of gun powered fueled the air, accompanied with screams and in the middle of it. Was a twenty four year old undercover police officer who was fighting her way to her target who had her there for the last two months. Two men rushed towards her, one grabbed her from behind. She threw her head back getting her capturer off balance and connected her right elbow to his ribs. She grabbed the man's head and flips him over her back. The second man rushed towards her, he threw a punch which she catches, and slammed her elbow between the man's joints which caused it to dislocate. The man cried out in pain, while the other man got up from the floor. She quickly threw the man with the dislocated arm into her other attacker, and watched the two acted like human domino's.

She was running through the cross fire, when she spots one of her men was about to meet his maker. She grabbed her gun and took the shot. Still in her desperate sprint to catch her target, she hit the man right between the eyes. The man that was close to meeting his maker breathes a sigh of relief and continued in the fight.

She was on her chase alone. All of her backup was fighting their way through Pandora box. She exited the building and carefully watched her surroundings. The night was darker than usual and the heavens were crying down hard. The sound of God's wrath filled the air.

She walked through the dark alley that looked like it came out of a horror film. She checked every corner. She had an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen. Knowing he was there, the uneasy feeling that she had to live with for the last eight week. Since the moment she meets him.

She walked further into the darkness with every step her heart was pounding faster. In the back of her mind knowing every step the greater the fight was going to be too get out alive.

She was in the middle of the alley, her gun drawn and in the corner about a foot away from where she stood was her target.

Alex Mender a man that was wanted for six murders and sixteen counts of rape. He made women fear to go outside. He was having a perfect run until that woman in the alley. Started to put the pieces of the puzzle together

She earned his trust and was making herself his next victim which in his mind she still was. She was one of the best opponents he ever had and he never walks away from a challenge.

"Come out! It's over! I know you're here! "She yelled with her gun stead in her hands.

"Come on! Don't you want to finish what you started! We both know what kind of nut you are about being perfect!" she looked around; in search of the son of a bitch "I have to admit you were great about putting clues to point us in different directions. But what happen? You lost your touch or did you meet your match? "She heard movement and pointed her gun to where the sound came from and carefully walked over to the area.

Alex moved slightly to the right for they could have the same distance has before. "You want to know what I think. ...I'll just say it; you always picked someone weaker than you then. You wanted a greater challenged, so you picked the last six, who put up a hell of a fight and you couldn't handle them. so you killed them. Each one stronger than the one before and the sloppier you got "she stepped deeper into the shadow making the distance between the two almost not existing.

"You know what Alex it okay that you are just the same pathetic little boy that his father used to use has a punching bag and his mother's scapegoat when she didn't want to deal with him. Is that why you pick women weaker than you, for they can feel the same way you did at night. Do you do the same things to your victims? What your father used to do with you? "

His anger grew; she was pushing his buttons, adding gasoline to the fire. He was losing his grip on reality he was getting ready to snap. He was just a push away to his breaking point and she knew it.

She prepared herself and took the last swings. "And after your little "bonding time" did your mother sing you to sleep with that lullaby "here we are just the way god attend. It's just you and me. God send me you to take away my pain and shield me from the rain and from the darkest days so close your eyes it will all be okay as long as you're here with me today." Alex was shaking the memories flowing back into his mind. The anger and pain came over him.

She broke him, but he didn't budge 'damn it' she thought to herself .this was her last shot and the beginning of her fight.

"It's a beautiful song. It's sweet that you sang that to your victims to keep your mother with you. I guess you always be her little boy. I have a question though, what was her nickname for you? I bet it was Bliley goat; yep it fits because you will always be her scapegoat no matter what. She put you throw, it's sad you can't face me because I'm not like you a weak worthless boy that was abused and was not strong enough to become anything else but his parents. Hey I bet if you hurry home, your mother will sing you asleep or is that just afterwards to get you to stop crying. I bet that's why she hated to hear you cry, right Billy goat" that was it he charged towards her and caught her by surprise. He pushed her pushed against the wall which caused her to drop her gun knocking into the shadows out of sight.

She connected her knee with his abdominal. This made him groan in pain, she pushed him off and started her attacks. She sends a kick towards his abdominal which he caught.

"So you're the challenge, I can't wait to have my fun. " He said,

"Sorry, I'm not you I don't let myself get used" with that she shifted her weight and used her other leg to send a kick across his face. She quickly rolled back to her feet. "Come on, Billy is that all you got "she was in the defense stance waiting for his attack. She was surprised when she saw a shining object in his hand. He rushed towards her with a knife and waved it at her; he connected the knife to her stomach leaving a eight inch scratch on her stomach. She jumped back before it could do any more damage. "is the pretty little girl bleeding "he taunted and went at her again. He moved the knife in a stabbing motion this time she was ready for it .she grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife out of his hand before knocking him to the ground.

He tripped her and rushed towards an item that caught his eye while she does the same with the item that grabbed her attenuation.

He grabbed her gun and was about to pull the trigger when a knife went sailing across the sky and meets his chest.

Which caused him to drop her gun and gasped in pain, she got up and carefully walked over and picked up her gun. He was gasping for air.

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you. You're a sick son of a bitch, and I hope that little boy in you can be saved because I wished I could have saved him and all of your victims" she said and walked away.

"I could have had you "he whispered with his last breath "you could never have me. I'm not anyone's to own. Neither were your victims and neither were you "with that she walked away and he finally was gone. He won't be hurting anyone else and no one was going to harm him again.

"Look everywhere then couldn't have gotten far "a officer ordered, and the other officers scattered

"Where have you been? you missed all the fun." she said, she walked out of the shadows to the man that was barking out the orders." Call ambulance, officer wounded "he yelled and rushed towards her.

"You okay? Where is he? "He asked concerned, she smiled at her partner.

"His in the alley, he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon he's probably being judge right now" she said and leaned into him a little.

"You broke Protocol; you could have got yourself killed. What were you thinking he's a murdering serial rapist .how do you think this could have ended?" He said in a fathering voice that made her smirk.

"You are taking this new father thing a little too far. I'm not maddy; I'm your partner and the person that your wife complains about you with. Besides you're the one that almost got shot and I had to save you again. It worked out and besides I won't have you on the next case so I need to learn to live without you "she informed and placed a kiss on his cheek "You're like a sister to me and save me again. I save your ass on a daily basis and if you need me. Just call and Thanks for having my back so I could make it home to my wife and daughter." he said, with a smirk before going sheep white" please don't tell her what happen"

"I won't because then she will take away my partner and we both know no one wants us for a partner "she said, which caused them both to laugh. She grabbed her stomach because of the pain from the gash. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ambulance that was coming from the distance. " come on lets get that checked out " he said and went to meet his boss and the EMT " officer Johnson "the boss addressed the man and looked at the women that he was dragging by the hand.

"Are you okay" she smiled at her boss who looked concern. He doesn't like many but he loved her and her team. They always got the job done and he was impressed with her ability and how many case she had solved in the year out of the academy for a year.

"Yes, boss man, it just a scratch you should see the other guy right Jacob. "She said and turned to her partner.

"Yeah boss she was kicked ass and we have all the others in custody "he said with a smile and had a watchful eye on the people helping his partner.

"It's not deep enough for stitches. Just keep it clean and "she stop the in mid sentence "no fighting or anything like that. Ok I got it thank you "she got up and walked beside her partner.

"So .after I file my report. I have to be going and if you need anything just call me. Thanks boss for the time off "she said with a smile.

"You two deserve it and I know one of you is going to use it "their boss said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I have a baby girl and a wife that will kill me if I don't use it "Jacob said

"Hey, how do you know that he's not talking about me "she said laughing at her own statement.

"Because Officer Hanson we know you never take it easy. Great job, you two the report can wait until tomorrow. Go home and get some rest. "He ordered, and went to talk to the other officers

the two smiled at each other "come on Bella I drive you home "Jacob said and started to walk to his car.

"Thanks, I have to go home and pack. I leave tomorrow night "she said, and followed him to the car.

"I mean it. If you need anything I'll be on the first flight to California "she smiled and nudged him.

"I don't think they can handle the both of us at jump street "they both laughed getting into the car.

"Oh come on, we can make a theme song for them." Jacob said, and pulled onto the street.

"Yeah, how about this" she started to drum on the dashboard and started to sing "we never thought we'd find a place where we belong." he chuckled and contributed the other verse "don't have to stand alone, we'll never let you fall." She continued while he was making the beat on the steering wheel.

"Don't need permission to decide what you believe." She was rocking and pointed to him to take it away.

"I said jump, down on Jump Street."He yelled out the window that cause people to stare at them but Bella did the same thing out her window.

"I said jump down on jump street. "He was into it now and started to sing the next versus.

"Your friends will be there when your back is to the wall" he sang to Bella that made her smile and continued "you'll need us cause there's no one else to call." She laughed because Jacob picked it up without miss a beat "when it was hopeless a decision is what you need "the both looked at each and yelled at the same time.  
"You'd better be ready to, be ready to jump down on 21 and Jump Street" the two broke out into laughter "yeah I think we are in the wrong profession "Bella said, between laughs.

"Yeah we should put copyright just in case they what to make it into a show "he said laughing, he parked the car at the curve to her apartment building.

"Thanks tell Carrie hi and give maddie a kiss for me "she said exiting the vehicle "hey we are grabbing an early dinner before you go. okay because if we don't Carrie will turn into the one from the movie and we both don't want that " she smirked " okay bye Jake " she went upstairs to her apartment and waved goodbye through the window. He drove away once he saw her. She looked at a picture of her dad and his former team "jump street here I come "she smiled and went to pack.

Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical errors

please review

and thanks for reading

next chapter . Meet the rest of the team.


End file.
